Il faut tenter la chance
by emmelynne
Summary: C'est le dernier jour que passe Harry à Poudlard , et il à décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout . Il va annoncer à Snape qu'il est fou de lui , mais comment réagira celui ci ? Harry aura-t-il ce qu'il veut ou repartira-t-il seul ? HPSS yaoi happy end


Me voila a nouveau de retour avec un nouvelle OS !

Encore du HPSS bien entendu xd J'adoore ^^

Je l'ai écrit cette nuit jusqu'à 2h du mat' parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir sans avoir fini ! Ça m'obsédait !

Évidemment les personnages ne sont pas moi ( *cache Sev dans un placard en le bâillonnant*) et je ne les vole pas à son célèbre auteur JKR

Pour une fois c'est un rating gentil , parce que j'étais pas d'humeur à faire un lemon mais ça me plait assez comme ça .

A vous de voir ! Bonne lecture et les reviews ne sont pas chers mais font très plaisir à l'auteur !

**Il faut tenter la chance :**

« Voila comme ça Harry, c'est parfait. »

Ginny se recula pour observer le jeune homme dans une tenue qu'elle avait prit un soin particulier à choisir.

Une chemise blanche, le tissu léger serrant un peu le ventre plat du brun, un jean noir qui lui tombait assez bas sur les hanches et une simple paire de basket cirées. C'était simple, et sexy. Tout ce que Harry lui avait demandé.

« Tu es super ! Murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

Harry était venu la voir quelques heures plus tôt pour la supplier de l'aider. Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir grand-chose de son rendez vous de ce soir vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.

Elle avait essayé de gérer du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses cheveux, passant du genre « pas coiffé » à celui de « prit au saut du lit après une journée de débauche ». Un très léger parfum et une manucure (qui lui avait value un regard sceptique de l'intéressé) plus tard, elle pouvait maintenant admirer son œuvre avec fierté.

Et une curiosité envahissante.

« Alors c'est qui l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y toucher, en remettant son col en place pour la dixième fois »

Évidemment, elle savait pour l'homosexualité du survivant. Qui ne savait pas ? Après que la Gazette ait écrit un article tout dévoilant (avec l'aide de cette fouine de Malefoy qui malheureusement était la le jour du coming out) Harry croulait sous les lettres de fans. Et de demande en tout genre. Dîner, café, et plus parfois.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ses condisciples masculins, malgré l'aveu qu'il leur avait fait de préférer les muscles aux courbes.

Et maintenant qu'il avait rendez vous, Ginny se sentait plus intriguée que jamais par son ami.

« Il ne va sûrement pas être très heureux d'être l'élu comme tu dis. Répondit pensivement Harry, en se mordillant les lèvres. Ce n'est pas un vrai rendez vous, je vais juste tenter ma chance. »

La jeune rouquine ne dit rien, consciente que si elle ne faisait qu'acquiescer, Harry cesserait de lui raconter.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas être allé le voir tu comprends … continua-t-il. Je ne risque pas de perdre ce que je n'ai pas au moins »

Le regard du brun se flouta légèrement, et Ginny pria pour qu'il lui en dise plus. Son vœu fut exaucé quand il reprit plus lentement.

« En plus, il n'est pas … comment dire … intéressé par moi à première vue. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais c'est le dernier jour, au pire si il me jette je n'aurais plus à le voir. »

Harry lui fit un sourire qui paraissait presque sincère, mais Ginny le connaissait trop bien pour s'y laisser prendre. C'était peut être ça sa raison pour refuser les avances qu'on lui faisait. Un mystérieux amour ?

« Tu n'as rien a regretter alors. Remarqua Ginny qui voulait que Harry continue a se confier.

- Sauf mon orgueil peut être ! Répondit Harry en riant légèrement. »

Toute trace de tristesse disparut de son visage, et le jeune Gryffondor reprit le contrôle de lui-même en affichant un sourire innocent. La rouquine se rendit compte que si Harry ne lui avait pas fait toutes ses confidences, elle n'aurait pas remarqué l'évidente mauvaise foi de ce sourire.

Harry bernait tout le monde depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ses sourires francs et naïfs, son visage détendu et rieur, tout était façade. Il jouait la comédie, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Ginny eut le sentiment que si son rendez vous du soir ne se passait pas, alors les apparences ne suffiraient plus a supporter Harry.

« Merci beaucoup Ginny. Évidemment, tout reste entre nous. »

Le jeune brun lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé, peut être trop pour que ça paraisse sincère aux yeux de Ginny, et se retourna pour sortir du dortoir des filles. Laissant la rouquine inquiète et décidée à en parler avec Hermione.

Harry descendit les marches du dortoir, passa devant son ami Seamus qui lui lança un sifflement appréciateur, et sortit de sa salle commune d'un pas déterminé.

Ce soir il allait enfin se déclarer. Et si ça ne marchait pas, alors il ne pourrait pas se reprocher de ne pas avoir tenté le coup.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les cachots. Les bruits sourds de ses pas résonnant sur le sol emplissait ses oreilles et lui donnaient une sérénité salvatrice. Après tout il avait toute la nuit devant lui. Pas la peine de se presser, l'homme serait toujours la dans les heures a venir.

Il se stoppa devant un tableau qu'il avait souvent contemplé. Un lac noir d'encre et une lune d'un gris argenté fantastique qui rendait son reflet dans la brume de l'eau. Au départ, quand il avait sut que derrière ce tableau si paisible se cachait sa plus grande faiblesse, il avait été surpris.

Snape était donc bien mystérieux. Lui qui paraissait si froid et distant possédait des appartements fermés par un tableau d'une pureté remarquable. Et ce paradoxe lui avait encore plus donné l'envie de voir ce qui se cachait derrière le visage inexpressif et les lourds vêtements du professeur.

Une envie qui l'avait rendu accroc petit à petit. D'abord le désir qui était venu peuplé ses rêves les rendant indécents au possible. Son corps brûlant et souple qui le trahissait a chaque matin, d'avoir trop aimé en rêve. Ses langues de feu dans ses reins quand il croisait le regard onyx. Sa respiration, haletante. Ses mains, moites.

Et ensuite était venu le moment le plus effrayant. Quand les minutes sans lui étaient devenus insupportable, et les minutes avec lui, indispensables. L'oxygène qui perdait sa place d'élémentaire, au profit de cet être si lointain.

Et le jour ou il c'était rendu compte qu'il le cherchait toujours, dans la grande salle ou en cours, il avait comprit.

Merlin, comment diable lui, Harry Potter, Survivant et vainqueur de la bataille contre Voldemort, avait-il put tombé raide amoureux de Severus Snape, mange mort détestant son père et le haïssant encore plus lui ?

Même depuis que Harry s'était débarrassé du psychopathe à ses trousses, et que Snape et lui avaient du collaborer pour éviter un massacre, les relations entre les deux hommes n'avaient pas évoluées. En tout cas pas dans le sens ou Harry l'avait voulu.

Et le brun avait du refaire une septième année, comme tous les élèves de sa promotion, et supporter de voir Snape tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher. La haine que lui vouait le professeur n'avait pas diminué. L'amour que lui vouait Harry n'avait fait que s'amplifier.

Et maintenant que c'était la veille des vacances, Harry se décidait enfin. Il devait le faire. Pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il lança un regard à la lune brillante et paisible et frappa deux coups secs. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, a moins de s'enfuir en courant. Mais Harry se sentait paralysé, les pieds collés au sol tandis qu'il attendait nerveusement que Snape vienne lui ouvrir.

Le bruit de la porte qui grinçait le fit sursauter violemment, et il se reprit pour paraître sur de lui devant le professeur.

« Potter ? S'exclama celui-ci, étonné de le voir devant ses appartements à une heure aussi tardive du soir »

Harry eut un moment de flottement. L'homme de ses rêves se trouvait devant lui, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon à pince gris. La classe de son professeur le glaça sur place. Malgré ses efforts vestimentaires, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il voulait.

Son visage semblait bien plus détendu qu'en cours, même si une légère contrariété tirait sa bouche en une ligne fine.

« Puis je entre s'il-vous-plait ? Demanda Harry avec le ton le plus sur qu'il pouvait avoir devant son professeur. »

Les yeux de Snape le scrutèrent pendant un long moment, avant qu'il ne demande d'un ton froid :

« Qui vous a indiqué l'emplacement de mes appartements ?

- Je vous ai suivi hier soir pour voir ou vous habitiez. Répondis sincèrement le jeune Gryffondor. »

Le regard de Snape se fit plus dur mais il ouvrit la porte en lui disant :

« Vous avez des choses à m'expliquer. »

Harry suivit le professeur dans les appartements, découvrant avec étonnement la décoration clair et simple. Le salon semblait chaleureux, les canapés donnaient envie de s'y blottir pour lire ou simplement rêvasser, et le tapis mœlleux devant la cheminée procurait des envies de câlins crapuleux devant les flammes.

Il se retourna vers le professeur qui avait attendu patiemment que son élève n'examine son salon, et resta muet.

Toutes les phrases qu'il avait préparées depuis le matin avaient disparus. Impossible de s'en souvenir, sa gorge le serrait, des picotements dans sa nuque et son ventre l'empêchait de se lancer.

Il était mort de peur. Lui le Survivant était paniqué à l'ide d'avouer à un homme son amour.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Snape, le visage fermé, le questionnait du regard.

Harry se sentait idiot, à bredouiller debout au milieu de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée dit à son professeur :

« J'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'amour ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Ou était passés les « je t'aime » qui lui obstruaient la gorge ? Il essaya de se rattraper.

« Je vous demande ça car je suis amoureux de vous. »

Voila, c'était dit. Il n'osait pas relever la tête et voir le visage de son professeur. Le silence qui s'installait lui faisait mal à la tête tant il paraissait bruyant. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était persuadé que Snape pouvait l'entendre distinctement.

Finalement, il se décida dans un sursaut de courage a lever le visage et à apercevoir l'expression du professeur.

Étonné. Incertain. Et peut être était-ce du dégoût qu'il voyait scintiller au fond de ses yeux onyx ?

« Vous êtes encore mon élève Potter. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Répliqua Snape après un long moment de silence et le visage de nouveau inexpressif.

- Mais les cours sont finis ! Tout le monde part demain. Personne n'en saura jamais rien ! »

Le ton du Gryffondor était haletant, à la limite de la prière. Si Harry n'avait pas été dans cette situation si importante, peut être qu'il aurait fait attention à la soumission qu'il dégageait. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait que Snape.

Contre lui. Avec lui. En lui.

« Vous avez presque la moitié de mon age je vous rappelle. »

Le ton du professeur était neutre, comme si il parlait de sa dernière potion. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ça faisait mal d'être ainsi repoussé, presque ignoré ! Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il attendait cette soirée, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, juste une seule nuit. Et ensuite je partirais promis. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de mes nouvelles. »

Le silence pesant répondit à ses suppliques, et il continua d'une voix beaucoup moins claire :

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je reste ça ne fait rien, je partirais une fois que nous aurons … fait l'amour. Dit-il doucement, en se tordant les mains. Ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps, et je n'en parlerais à personne. »

Snape le scrutait toujours avec des yeux durs, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Potter. Répondit le professeur. Vous ne comprenez pas les conséquences de ce que vous me demandez.

- Bien sur que je les connais ! Je vous dis qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, personne ne le saura puisque je ne le dirais jamais ! »

Harry s'avança doucement, tendant se main pour toucher le visage de son professeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse effleurer sa joue, Snape se recula d'un pas, l'empêchant ainsi de l'atteindre.

« Je serais un très bon amant. Supplia le Survivant. Je peux être très docile si vous le voulez. »

Le professeur se tendit encore plus et dit fermement :

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Partez maintenant ! »

Harry resta muet, tétanisé devant les paroles du professeur. Non ça ne se finirait pas comme ça !

« _Nuditus corpus. _Lança Harry sur soi même.»

Il se retrouva nu sous les yeux ébahis de son professeur. Son sexe fièrement dressé d'excitation le faisait souffrir d'attente. Il voulait Snape en lui, ce n'était pas si dur à avoir !

Le jeune adulte s'avança à nouveau vers l'aîné, avide de caresse et d'amour. Celui-ci le repoussa d'un main ferme et sure, et lui ordonna méchamment de se rhabiller. Mais Harry ne le fit pas, tentant une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher du maître des potions.

Avec un geste las de la main et un soupir de colère, Snape rhabilla Harry et lui intima violemment :

« Maintenant ça suffit Potter. Rentrez immédiatement au dortoir .Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Harry eut un sourire las et triste, et ses yeux se voilèrent d'un voile opaque. Alors c'était finit. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dans un dernier sursaut de courage, il demanda doucement :

« Un baiser alors ? Ça ne vous coûte rien. »

Snape recula a nouveau d'un pas, et Harry comprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a retourner dormir.

Mais avant qu'il ne se détourne pour sortir de la pièce, il entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait. Il vit sortir de l'une des porte annexes au salon, sûrement celle de salle de bain, Draco Malfoy seulement vêtu d'une petite serviette blanche lui ceinturant les reins.

Le blond le remarqua directement, eut une expression étonnée sur le visage et dit de sa voix traînante :

« Severus, que fais donc Potter chez toi à cette heure ci ? »

Il posa sa main sur le bras nu du professeur, l'interrogeant de son regard gris.

La vérité sembla éclater au visage d'Harry. Malfoy _touchait_ Snape. Malfoy appelait Snape par son _prénom_. Malfoy _tutoyait _Snape .Malfoy était dans les appartements de Snape le soir et sortait de sa douche en petite tenue.

Snape couchait avec Malfoy.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme frappé au visage. Voila pourquoi Snape ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ! Il avait déjà un amant, plus beau, plus expérimenté que lui.

Depuis combien de temps Malfoy avait il le privilège de partager le lit du professeur ? Un mois ? Un an ? Et pour lui, Snape ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il soit son élève.

Non, si ça se trouvait, Snape était même amoureux de Malfoy.

Harry devait avouer qu'avec son corps musclé, ses yeux anthracite et ses cheveux blond et qui semblaient si doux, Malfoy était beau à en tomber. Bien plus que lui assurément.

Mais lui n'avait il pas sauvé le monde sorcier ? N'avait il pas sacrifié sa jeunesse au prix de la vie de tous, de la communauté ? N'avait il pas le droit d'être heureux au nom de Merlin ?

Ses parents, son parrain, certains de ses amis étaient morts dans cette stupide guerre. Il n'avait plus de famille, pas d'avenir et plus de mentor. Devait il aussi se passer de l'amour ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souhaita être mort pendant la guerre. Ça lui aurait épargné de voir cette scène si écoeurante.

Snape et Malfoy. Évidemment. Deux Serpentards, deux hommes de l'hombre, deux espions pour Dumbledore .En y réfléchissant, c'était naturel. Ils allaient ensemble comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

De quel droit Harry venait il déranger l'ordre établi des choses. Son destin à lui serait de se marier avec une Gryffondor courageuse, de faire des enfants et de devenir auror. Voila la vie qu'il devait avoir.

Pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Encore moins d'un Serpentard qui le haïssait.

Peut être que les deux hommes c'était rapproché à cause de leur condition commune d'espion. Et alors ils avaient sauté le pas de l'amitié. Oui, sûrement que ça c'était passé comme ça, pendant que Harry s'entraînait jour et nuit pour battre le Lord.

Si il avait été la, peut être qu'il airait pu intercepter les choses, mais il arrivait trop tard .Si seulement il n'avait pas été l'élu. Alors il aurait accepter la main que lui tendait Malfoy dans le train, celui-ci serait son meilleur ami, et Harry aurait pu conquérir le maître des potions.

Mais Malfoy avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Et Snape se ferait un plaisir de lui dire.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de répondre à la question du blond, tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement le plus vite qu'il put.

Il rentra en courant dans la salle commune, pleura presque quand la Grosse dame lui demanda ou il avait bien put traîné jusqu'a aussi tard, et se stoppa devant Ginny qui l'attendait assis sur un des canapés moelleux.

Il baissa le regard, certain que si il croisait les yeux de son amie, il craquerait et dévoilerait tout. Il devait se contenir.

« Alors Harry comment ça c'est passé ? Lui demanda la rouquine sans remarquer son trouble.

- Pas très bien. Répondit il d'une voix presque légère. Mais je m'y attendait alors ça ne fait rien. Je vais monter, je suis fatigué. »

Tournant le dos à une Ginny bien trop curieuse, il monta les escaliers d'un pas qu'il voulait calme. Mais dans sa tête tournait en boucle les images de Malfoy touchant Snape.

Il s'assit sur son lit, se déshabilla lentement, et posa sa main sur son sexe avec une grimace. Son excitation de tout à l'heure n'était pas retombée. Voir Snape en vêtements moldus l'avait rendu fou.

Il écarta les cuisses, prit son sexe dur entre ses doigts et commença un rapide va et vient. Inutile de s'attarder, dorénavant il ne se masturberait plus en pensant à Snape. C'était la dernière fois . Maintenant , il ne chercherait plus à être heureux en amour . Ça faisait trop mal pour si peu de bonnes choses .

Il joui dans sa main et son orgasme laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche . Il observa quelques instants le liquide qui couvrait ses doigts puis se leva , entra dans la douche et alluma le jet bouillant .

L'eau brûlante frappait sa peau avec force , et lui faisait mal , mais il restait sous le jet, incapable de se retirer . Après de longues minutes ainsi , il stoppa l'eau , sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette . Il s'assit à sa fenêtre , observant le lac et la foret qui s'étendait sous lui .

Le paysage aurait pu l'apaiser , mais il ne fit que l'énerver davantage car il lui rappelait le tableau devant les appartements de Snape .

Il eut soudainement envie de vomir , se leva , et rendit son maigre dîner dans les toilettes . Son ventre , se tête et son cœur lui faisaient mal . Il voulait que tout s'arrête .

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit . Il ne dormit pas de la nuit , attendant le lendemain comme une délivrance .

Le jour suivant il n'aperçut pas une seule fois le maître des potions pas plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy . Ils devaient sûrement être dans les appartements du professeur , à faire l'amour et à rire de lui .

Le voyage en train lui parut interminable . Hermione et Ron se bécottaient sans relâche , Ginny parlait avec Neville de plante et Seamus et Dean avaient disparus dans les toilettes .

Il tentait de s'interdire de penser aux deux hommes mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur la soirée . Il revoyait la main pâle se poser sur le bras d'un blanc laiteux , presque caressante . Évidemment leurs deux peaux allaient ensembles . Blanches tous les deux , ils étaient fait l'uns pour l'autre . Harry et sa peau mate et bronzée n'avait jamais eu aucune chance .

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross , les retrouvailles qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps avec les Weasley , Remus et Tonks le firent se sentir encore plus mal . Toute cette agitation lui donnait un terrible mal de tête . Il voulait seulement aller square Grimmaurd , se laisser tomber dans son lit et dormir .

Oublier . Arrêter de penser .

Il refusa poliment l'invitation de Mme Weasley , prétextant qu'il était un peu fatigué et viendrait au Terrier quand il serait reposé . Hermione , Ron et Ginny le regardèrent avec inquiétude , mais il les rassura d'un sourire .

Il voulait juste être seul . Pour panser ses plaies et chercher a comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit aux bonheur comme les autres . Peut être avait il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il voulait juste arrêter de voir ses flash de la scène se répéter dans a tête . Sa main sur son épaule . Son regard intime , familier avec le professeur .

Il transplanta directement dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain et accueillit presque avec joie les hurlement de Mme Black . Une chose de tangible , d'incruster dans la vraie vie qui le permettait de se maintenir à flot .

Il monta dans la chambre que son parrain avait occupé , s'allongea sur le lit et retint son souffle . Si il voulait pleurer c'était le moment . Seul , tranquille dans une maison vide . Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment .

Mais les larmes qu'il avait tant refoulé jusqu'ici ne voulaient plus sortir . Il avait trop attendu .

Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit , quand il se décida enfin à prendre un somnifère.

La semaine qui suivit , Harry semblait être dans un nuage de coton . Il ne mangeait presque rien , oubliant parfois même de se nourrir , errant dans les pièces sans but précis et dormit par accoups . Il n'était pas triste . Il se sentait complètement inutile .

Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et que Snape ne voulait plus de lui , qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il s'acharna à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble pendant presque un mois , refusant les invitations au Terrier pour des prétextes futiles. Ranger lui occupait l'esprit .

Mais au bout du compte , quand la maison fut rangée , Harry ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant . Et les flashs de la soirée passaient toujours dans sa tête comme pour le rendre fou.

Il n'avait pas revu Snape , encore moins Malfoy depuis cette fameuse soirée , et il ne s'attendait pas à les revoir .

Il voulait juste un peu de tranquillité et de paix .

C'est pourquoi quand la sonnette du manoir résonna un soir de tempête , il lâcha un soupire de mécontentement . Qui osait troubler son retirement ? Il ne demandait que la paix , rien d'autre .

Il laissa son elfe Kyrsa aller ouvrir la porte , assis sur son lit à observer les reflets des éclairs sur le plafond de sa chambre .

Les pas dans l'escalier , bien plus lourds que ceux d'un elfe , auraient du l'alerter que Kyrsa avait fait rentrer le visiteur , mais Harry était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer de tels détails .

Mais quand l'inconnu pénétra dans la pièce , son parfum envahit chaque cellule de Harry , parfum si familier , si longtemps recherché et humé .

Le jeune brun ne se retourna pas . Il en était convaincu , derrière lui se trouvait Snape . Son parfum ne pouvait mentir . Il le connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir tant cherché .

« Potter . Dit simplement le professeur , d'une voix presque amicale .

- Professeur . Répondit Harry , la voix bien plus fatiguée .

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur . Répliqua l'homme , taquin . »

Harry se retourna , regardant le maître des potions se placer devant la fenêtre , observer lui aussi les éclairs déchirer le ciel sombre .

« Que faites vous ici ? Demanda le plus jeune , ébloui par la vision de son aimé , a contre jour dans le paysage déchaîné

- Je suis venu clarifier des choses que vous croyons et qui sont fausses . »

Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de Malfoy . Évidemment il voulait protéger son amant , et éviter que toute la population magique connaisse leur liaison .

« Je ne dirais rien à personne ne vous inquiétez pas . La voix de Harry était ferme. Malfoy n'a rien à craindre je ne parlerais pas de votre laison . »

Le reflet de Snape dans la vitre sourit , et Harry voulut toucher ce sourire , le voler à son propriétaire et le garder pour soi . L'observer les jours ou ça allait mal .

« Je ne couche en aucun cas avec Draco . »

Harry se stoppa , incertain . Était-ce vrai ? Il avait une chance alors ? Mais pourquoi était il dans la chambre de Sape cette heure indue du soir ? L'aîné du voir ses questions car il répondit doucement :

« Draco est mon filleul et il a toujours été convenus entre nous que si il lui arrivait le moindre problème il saurait ou trouver de l'aide . Ses camardes de Serpentards ont voulu se venger qu'il ait choisi le camp de la Lumière et envoyer leurs parents en prison . Il est simplement venu demander asile chez moi pour la nuit , rien de plus . »

La brun sourit , le cœur à la limite d'exploser . Snape n'était pas amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! Il avait l'impression que son corps se réveillait d'une longue nuit de sommeil, que chacun de ses muscles rappelaient leurs présence après un douloureux coma . Il sortait enfin du brouillard .

« Alors si vous n'avez pas voulu coucher avec moi c'est parce qu'il y avait Malfoy ? Demanda Harry , les mains tremblantes .

- Oui . Et parce que tu étais encore mon élève malgré ce que tu disais . J'ai toujours eut un devoir de respecter les règlements , contrairement à toi , Harry . »

Le tutoiement paraissait naturelle dans la bouche de Snape . Et son prénom ! Il sonnait mieux que dans n'importe quelle bouche !

Harry se leva , s'approcha doucement de l'adulte , et entoura la taille masculine de ses bras frêles . Il posa la tête sur le dos musclé du professeur , poussant un soupir de bien être .

Les mains de Snape se posèrent sur celles de Harry croisées sur son ventre , et les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacés , a regarder le ciel exploser de toute part .

« Et maintenant tu veux coucher avec moi ? »

La question était enfantine , pleine d'innocence . La demande d'un enfant abandonné de retrouver un point d'ancrage , une personne a aimer .

Snape se retourna , ses grandes mains fines vinrent soulever Harry pour le porter jusqu'au lit . Il le déposa doucement , comme un objet qu'il ne voulait pas casser , et Harry se fit le réflexion qu'il aimait se sentir fragile .

Il se coucha à côté de Harry , caressa de la main le visage de son ancien élève . Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à la question du brun .

Se bouche , avide et affamée le fit pour lui en entamant le baiser le plus sensuel et délicat de sa vie .

Un baiser au goût de délivrance . Un baiser au goût de vie .


End file.
